Valentine
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Spike


Title: Valentine

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with Spike

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander worried his bottom lip as he waited for Spike to come home. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted to do something nice for his love, he was just afraid that Spike wouldn't like it.

"Xander!" Spike yelled startling him, "I've been calling your name for five minutes, luv."

"Sorry, Spike," Xander apologized and kissed Spike. "How was patrol with Buffy?"

Spike kissed him back and settled on the couch pulling Xander to him. "Bloody annoying, she kept going on and on about how Valentine's Day sucks. I don't see what the big deal is; it's just like any other day."

Xander frowned, "You don't think it's important?"

"Not particularly," Spike shrugged before kissing Xander's temple. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" He leered at Xander.

"No, I'm alright." Xander replied getting off the couch and went to their bedroom closing the door behind him.

***

Spike came out of the bathroom an hour later. He loved the larger water tank Xander had installed soon after Spike had moved in. When he noticed the bedroom door still closed, he went to see what Xander was up to.

"Luv, you want to go to the Bronze; drink some beer and play a little pool?" Spike asked. He stopped and tilted his head. He could smell fresh tears, ""Xan, what's wrong?" Spike knelt in front of Xander.

Xander sniffled and fingered a small box in his hand. "This is our first Valentine's Day together and it means absolutely nothing to you," He looked at Spike.

"I didn't realise it meant that much to you." Spike said softly, feeling like a prick for not even considering it. "For a hundred and twenty-three years I never celebrated it."

"But Dru," Xander asked.

Spike shook his head, "I tried the first year I was with her but she laughed at me and told me the stars said I was a disgrace and she agreed. I never tried again after that."

Xander could understand why Spike didn't like the day, at least tried to. "It's just this is the longest relationship I've ever had." Xander shrugged, "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Spike had to disagree. "You deserve to have a nice Valentine's and I bollocksed it up, didn't I?"

Feeling horrible for making Spike feel bad, he placed a hand on Spike's check stroking it slightly. "It's not like we discussed it. I should have told you that it was important to me. And I'm officially a girl now."

"I'll make it up to you, Xan." Spike promised, "How about next weekend we go up to L.A? They have a new punk club; we can both dress up in leather. You can finally wear those leather pants I got you.

Xander laughed, "You just want to dress me up and put makeup on me."

"You'll look absolutely smashing," Spike replied with a purr. "We can stay at a hotel with a hot tub in the room."

"I thought you said you want to go clubbing? You know I'll never be able to get you out of the room," Xander answered.

"Clubbing Friday night and the rest of the weekend we spend in the hotel room. We can order room service," Spike added knowing Xander loved doing that.

Xander smiled, "Alright, but on one condition."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "What's that, Xan?"

"You wear this," Xander passed Spike the box that he had been playing with.

Carefully Spike accepted the box and looked up at to see Xander's nervous expression before opening it. "Bloody hell," Spike pulled out a silver ring that had a skull on it with two little onyx stones for eyes. "Xander…" Spike was speechless.

"It's too much," Xander replied disappointedly. "It's just I saw it and it just screamed 'Spike' to me." He went to take it back from Spike but Spike was having none of that and snatched it away.

"I love it you, git." Spike replied with a smile before slipping it onto his left ring finger. "I love it," He repeated.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief, "So does this mean we're engaged?" He asked pointing to Spike's hand.

"As engaged as a human can be to a vampire," Spike replied.

Xander stood pulling Spike up with him, "I remember you saying something about beer and pool."

"That I did," Spike agreed. He took a hold of Xander's hand before he could leave the room. He waited until Xander looked at him before he spoke again, "I love you."

Xander's breath caught in his throat, "That's the best Valentine's gift I've ever gotten. I love you, too."

Spike smiled at that, "We can still go to L.A though, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can still go to L.A and you can still dress me up like a punk Ken doll," Xander laughed.

"And a collar?" Spike asked running a finger over Xander's collarbone.

Xander sighed, "And a collar. You know I wouldn't do this for anyone but you, right?"

"And why is that?" Spike asked wanting to hear the words again.

"Because I love you." Xander told Spike before pulling him in for a kiss, "Beer now?"

Spike nodded, "Beer now. Happy Valentine's Day, Xan."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spike," Xander replied as he led Spike out of their apartment.

The End


End file.
